


All in Time

by Branchable



Category: Choices: High School Story
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branchable/pseuds/Branchable
Summary: After the punk concert, Aiden takes the relationship to the next level...





	All in Time

You and Aiden both pant as you get into the car and buckle up. Aiden breathes: “I can’t believe how much fun that was...I didn’t think that there was any merit to music that doesn’t - ”  
  
“ - THAT WAS AWESOME!” You interrupt him accidentally and his eyes go wide and he jumps a little. “Oh...sorry Aiden…”  
  
“No, ‘awesome’ pretty much sums up what I was about to say.” He smiles and turns to you still trying to catch his breath. He takes a napkin out of the center console and wipes his forehead from sweat. You smile at him, proud of him for coming out of his comfort zone with you. You lean over the gear shift and give him a hard kiss in between breaths. His lips are salty and moist from jumping around for the last two hours with you. His hand goes up to your shoulder and he grips you with determination as he returns with the same depth of your kiss. You pull apart and lay your forehead to his, breathing heavily and feeling his warm breath cooling the beads of sweat along your hairline.  
  
“I don’t think I want to give you up yet. I had such a wonderful time...would you want to come back to my house with me tonight?” Aiden looks down for a second after getting his sentence out but returns his eyes to yours with renewed confidence, his red cheeks reveal no blush after dancing in the hot club. You lock eyes with him for two seconds and breathe out a yes into his lips. After one more quick kiss that slightly misses his lips, you lean back into your chair and buckle your seatbelt. He buckles his and sets the car into reverse. You call your dad to let him know where you’ll be tonight, he makes a joke about Aiden counting time at the punk show, says goodnight and to call him in the morning.

Aiden parks his car in his empty driveway on the right side of the garage and you both hop out. You join Aiden at the sidewalk and take his hand as he unlocks the front door.  
  
“Where are your parents?”  
  
“Oh, Mom had a teacher’s convention to go to and dad wanted to go with her, they’ll be back on Monday.” He leads you up the stairs and down the hallway to his room. You enter and look around his room. His violin is on a stand in the corner of his room near a music stand with several sheets of music on it. His room smells crisp and clean, like his scent hasn’t quite overcome the smell of a new unboxed desk. Aiden closes the door gently and crosses his room to the boom box near his bed. You hear a mechanical click as he turns on some smooth classical composition and turns to you, still looking among the countless balled up papers of compositions that he’s written and rewritten. He puts his arms around your waist from behind and leans his head against yours. His hips press against your lower back as he sways you to the music.  
  
Your eyes close as he quietly says “I know this isn’t as exciting as the show we just went to…” he leans down to your ear from behind “but I...well, I have some ideas as to how we can, um...”  
  
As his incomplete sentence trails off he pulls you back to the bed with his hands on your hips. He stops you right in front of his bedside table, and spins you around to face him. His face is flush and he is breathing short quick breaths. He rubs his calloused hand up your shoulder and underneath your hair to the back of your neck. He uses his leverage to pull your neck towards him and he catches you in a soft, warm kiss that quickly turns into several more kisses each more deep than the next. He lets out a tiny breathless grunt as you pull away and smile at him. He sits down on his made bed and reaches up to your hand with a tiny tug, you sit down on his right thigh, not quite putting your whole weight on him. His body is warm, his heat radiates through his clothes. His hands rise to your cheeks as he pulls your face towards him for a heated kiss just like the breathless kisses you stole at the show. You slide your butt backwards off of his thigh and onto the bed as you lean backwards. Aiden twists into you pushing you further down until your back is on his cool bedspread. He stops, his body partially twisted over you, with one arm on the other side of your face.  
  
“You’re so absolutely beautiful.”  
  
You smile wide as his eyes hungrily take every inch of you in. You reach your hand up to his chest, still dressed in his light blue button down shirt. Your fingers trace each button on the way down, he shutters at your touch as a small breath comes out of his lips.  
  
“And you are incredibly handsome.”  
  
He blushes; his face, finally cooled down from the show, returns to its pale glowing color. He takes his finger and his thumb and runs them across your face, down your neck and across your collarbone. He stretches your shirt to show an inch more of your skin with a slow pull of his finger. You put your hand over his and guide it down your side, along the side of your chest, down the side of your stomach and stop at your hip. He releases a breath he was holding in. His eyes almost glassy looking at you.  
He twists his leg over your waist, pulling his body on top of yours as he gently lowers himself down on top of you. You slide your hands across his shoulders to the back of his neck and run them through his long soft hair and grip it tightly in your fist as you pull his head down towards yours.   
  
“Aiden.”  
  
Your lips firmly come together as your bodies rub against each other. You feel how warm his lower half is, pressed against your thighs. Each kiss becoming more heated as the passion and heat from the show comes back to you. The music, until now a sweet and delicate symphony grows in a crescendo into a fiery passionate piece, fueling your thirst for each other. Aiden’s hands slide up the side of your body and cup your side under your arms. He lifts his body weight off of you and firmly pushes you up further onto the bed. You shift until you’re both completely on the bed as he lowers back down onto you. His breath coming fast and hot. His hand slides under the bottom of your shirt only the depth of two finger joints, as if nervous to continue any further underneath. His rough fingertips catch every inch of your skin underneath your belly button. With each kiss you lose some of your breath to him as you suck his in as a replacement. His hand still lingers at your belly button and he takes up running his first three fingers and his thumb back and forth along your pant line.  
  
“Aiden?” Aiden pulls back just enough to look at you, like he’s been broken out of a trance.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Are you nervous?”  
  
“Yes, I...well, yes.”  
  
“Don’t be. I...want you.” The last half of the sentence falls quieter than you expected.  
  
“You want me?” His eyes flicker back and forth between yours, his hand has stopped on your hip bone. You can feel the tiniest twitch from his finger.  
  
“That show put so much...heat in me. I have never had this experience listening to music.” His shoulder relaxes a half inch towards you. “I could feel every drum hit in my stomach and it’s like each wave of music turned into energy through my heart...and pulsed against you dancing with me. I, well, I needed you tonight. I’m so glad you’re here.” He smiles deeply, still hovering a foot from your face.  
  
You slowly move your hands down to the edge of your shirt, feeling his hips press hard against your thighs. Slowly, you pull the edge of your shirt up to your stomach, Aiden shifts, you lean up to get it off your back and over your head. Aiden’s mouth hangs with only enough room for a sliver of air to pass as he catches his breath in his throat. Suddenly, like a fire was lit in Aiden’s heart, he quickly slides his hands under your warm back and hugs you close, flipping you over on top of him. Straddling Aiden, you brace yourself on his chest. His fingers run up and around your shoulders and down your neck, cupping your bra gently before he slides his hands further down your stomach and rests them on the cuff of your hips and thighs hovering above his waist. Your hands go immediately to his button down shirt as you take each one off more quickly than the last. Opening his shirt you run your hands along his chest before throwing his shirt to the side.  
His hands firmly push your hips against him, back then forward so you feel a warm bulge beneath your body. With new determination, you both reach for each other’s pants buttons. Fervently you take off each other’s pants and you crawl back on top of him. Your head falls back as he resumes his solid grip on your body rocking you back and forth across him. Until he can no longer stand to be apart from your lips, he pulls you back down to his body, sucking your lips into his with deep, wet kisses full of hot breath. He rolls you back over and resumes grinding his underwear against yours as his hands explore your entire body, squeezing and memorizing each inch. His hand slides behind your back, as you arch into his chest, and unfastens your bra. It falls to the pile of clothes that had earlier been abandoned. He moans, somewhere between a surprised gasp and a purr, as you rake your fingernails across his shoulder blades and down his spine. You get to the bottom of his hip bones and continue, your fingers hooking his underwear on the way down. You each take off each other’s underwear allowing your bodies to fully radiate heat into each other. Aiden’s face is pink from blush and passion. Even though the music still plays in the background, all that is heard are the breaths you take. Aiden lowers his body down on you, making a strangled noise as his lips come down on yours. His erection slides between your legs rubbing against your outside lips. You immediately wrap your arms around him, rubbing his back and ending with one hand on the nape of his neck. Your kisses become rushed and louder, both of you becoming breathless and hot. You gently bite Aiden’s lip, hesitating to continue past that. Aiden pulls back ever so slightly so that your lips still touch and he looks into your eyes, you can feel the blush rising, yet again, in his face. He seems to think for a millisecond, before he wraps boths hands around your face and sinfully dives back into your kiss pressing his whole body against you in tight waves as he nibbles and sucks your lips with a new hunger. He whimpers as you run your hands down his chest, even further still until you reach the warmth between your legs. You hesitantly touch him and when you do, his body clenches slightly as both of you stop breathing for a second. You grip him lightly as you run his dick up and down against your lips. He closes his eyes and leans up on his elbow above you and lets out a rasped breath. His chest tightening and relaxing with your touch. You leave him at the edge of your warm, wet entrance and tug his shoulders back to you. A soft moan leaves his lips as he comes back down to your face. He starts slowly grinding against you until his tip catches and slowly inches inside you with each thrust. Each deeper motion makes Aiden shudder and kiss you even harder. You can’t help but breathe into his ear “oh Aiden...oh…”  
  
Completely inside you, his body seems to collapse onto you for a moment as both of you gasp for air. Even Aiden’s nerves are no match for the passion he pushes inside you, you both are lost in the sensation. His hips hit against you and with every thrust he seems to want to go deeper. His hands cup your face as you look into his eyes and touch your lips together, not to kiss but to breathe each other in. Aiden’s hot breath seeps out of your mouth and wraps around your cheek, just barely tickling your ear. He leans down and in a ragged way that you’ve never heard Aiden speak before, he purrs into your ear “all the music in the world couldn’t feel as good as you.”  
  
“Oh Aiden…”  
  
You tongue his earlobe as it hovers near your mouth, feeling his shoulders tense with each breath you breathe past him.  
Aiden slows down and you put your hand on his shoulder, bringing him to a stop as you motion for him to lay down on his back. He pulls out of you with a whimper and lays down on his back, his eyes rolling over your body. You crawl on top of him and lower yourself onto him causing another quake to ripple through his body. You giggle as you try to move to a rhythm that you’ve never achieved before. Aiden grips your shoulders as his grin stretches across his face. “You’re doing great, it feels fantastic…” the last syllable drips off his tongue as his eyes flutter closed. More confident you put your hands on his waist and ride him, enjoying his face as it’s flushed with pleasure. Your hands explore his chest and stomach as you trace lines in him, bouncing until your panting become heavier. Aiden notices you slow, leans up on his elbows and firmly pushes you back. He slips out for a second before entering you again, now on top of you as he presses his chest to yours. His entire body is tense as he pounds into you. You moan in between tracing your tongue inside his mouth and rolling over his in a playful dance. He speeds up, his hips making a light slapping sound against yours as he pulses through you. Aiden bites your lip gently, sucking it into his mouth as his tongue flicks across it. “OH AIDen...YES...” you muffle through his lips as his thrusts come faster and faster. You moan together into each other’s mouths as you feel his chest rub against yours. He leans up slightly to allow his hands to now hold your chest with a squeeze. He finishes. His eyes clench together and his mouth hangs open as he pushes more thrusts inside you, slowing down and holding each one. All the breath in his body leaves at once. Your moans become more airy as he gives a final thrust inside you and you reach up to his back, pulling him down on you. His shoulders relax, his legs relax and he sinks into you breathing hot and heavy.   
  
“Oh Aiden...that…”  
  
“That was amazing.” He breathes past your ear. Breath slowing but deepening.  
  
“Oh, it was. It was amazing.” You wrap your arms and legs around his back and squeeze him close to you before relaxing. The two of you lay together, unable to know whose sweat is who’s in between you. You run your hands through his hair as his picks his head up enough to give you a soft, warm, and fluffy kiss.  
  
Several minutes pass and you feel Aiden pick up off of you. “I was about to fall asleep on you, I was so comfortable.”  
  
“Let’s clean up and go to bed.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too Aiden. Tonight was everything and more than I wanted it to be.”

“I can’t say how ecstatic I am to have you...that was nothing like I had imagined it…”

“Oh, so you had imagined that Aiden?” You smile as he turns his head down and puts his hand up to the back of his neck. He chuckles, “oh yeah.”

You spring up and hug his neck as he walks to the bathroom.

After you clean off, you crawl into bed as Aiden turns off the stereo. He slides in after you, wrapping his arm around you. He pulls your back in close to his chest and you can feel his warmth pushing up against your butt. “Goodnight.” You both whisper as you drift asleep wrapped up in each other’s bodies.


End file.
